


Gryffindor Courage

by DrowningInMyIlliteracy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Post-Canon, Professor Harry Potter, Work In Progress, Young Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInMyIlliteracy/pseuds/DrowningInMyIlliteracy
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is ten when he realises he is going to die young.His hands shake uncontrollably as his bones ache and his guts squirm. Fire tears him apart from the inside. Nothing helps.They say it's genetic.Peter Pettigrew is twelve and he knows what's killing him.(There are no cowards in Gryffindor.)OrHarry Potter is twenty-five when he finds an old diary.Spoiler: it's Peter's.
Kudos: 17





	Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was thinking about the values in the houses. Cause like, why is Pettigrew so cowardly?
> 
> So, this is what I thought of.

_November 4th, 1973_

_Had an episode today in class. Ended up ruining me and Remus's potion, Slughorn wasn't very impressed. I'll try to make it up to Remus later, he's getting sick again. ~~I'm worried he's like me~~_

_James and Sirius are gonna prank the snakes tomarrow, something to do with floating cakes and bubble charms. I'm the decoy again, obviously. It's really_ _fun_ **!** _ ~~even~~ ~~though they forget I'm there a lot.~~_

* * *

Harry sighed as he caught yet another first year from falling of they're broom.

"You okay there Mr Renolds?" He asked, holding the blond boy steady by his robes colar.

The first year Ravenclaw nodded rappidly at him, "Yes, Professor," Renolds tighted his grip on the old school broom, "You can let go now, I think I've gotten it this time!" He beamed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he severely doubted that. This particular student had about the same balance on a broom as a dolphin on a tightrope, which is to say, none.

Renolds laughed, "Really! I do have it this time, don't be such a worry-wart Professor!"

Harry grimaced and looked around the field. A few students were still on low-flying, but most had migrated further into the air. Thankfully none had gotten to high just yet. They seemed to be doing alright, for now.

Harry turned back to Renolds, "Fine, remember to _hold on_ this time, alright?"

The Ravenclaw nodded and repositioned his grip.

Harry let go-

-Renolds imedietly corkskrewed toward the ground-

-and Harry caught his leg. The broom hit the ground and exploded into splintery bits.

Professor and student stared in silence.

A Hufflepuff stopped in her flight, "Another one bites the dust, huh?" She giggled.

Renolds busted into laughter.

It was the third broom this month.


End file.
